


In a Boyfriend Way

by isolov



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, God I hate tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Bokuto is very generous with his affection, a fact absolutely no one is surprised with. But what happens when you want to kiss your best bro?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	In a Boyfriend Way

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: affection
> 
> key:
> 
> hooters 🦉= bokuto  
> silent but deadly= washio  
> hips don't lie= sarukui  
> ko oh no= konoha  
> cool me= komi

Bokuto is very generous with his affection, a fact absolutely no one is surprised with. He’s affectionate with pretty much everyone, always singing praises to his classmates and giving them high fives and the like. The people closest to him got the worse ( best? ) of it though, being subject to pretty much constant touching and gift giving by the ace. In Bokuto’s defense, he always knew what his friends liked and didn’t like, and only saved the hugging and the like for the ones comfortable with physical contact.

That being said, this led to a lot of misunderstandings. None of which were ever apparent to Bokuto, but the shy blushes on his classmate’s faces when he told them how pretty their makeup was or how nice their hair was was obvious. Not a day went by when Konoha didn’t say “If I hear a girl swoon about Bo One More Time, I’m gonna scream” or Saruki’s “I can hear the squealing from Bo’s room at least once a day, and I always wonder what he did to warrant that.” And Bokuto’s response was always the same, a confused blink and a shrug of his shoulders. It’s not like he was trying to flirt with his classmates for any intended reaction, he was just the type to say what was on his mind and speak honestly. It just so happened that he was generally a really positive guy and rarely disliked people.

There was also the fact that he was pansexual / panromantic that may or may not have to do with anything. Everyone was attractive to him in some sort of way, whether it be by looks or personality or something else, so what was he gonna do? Not compliment them? As if! But in the wise words of Konoha, “That is  _ So _ going to backfire on you one day.”

Luckily, his voices of reason weren’t hanging out with him today, and his #1 enabler was. Akaashi was really his only voice of reason and damage control, so with him absent and replaced by all of Kuroo Tetsurou’s glory, what restraint he had went right out the window. Granted, Kuroo wouldn’t let them get away with too much, but they still did a lot of stupid shit. Like taking turns riding shopping carts down a particularly hilly street but Kuroo’s house. They would take turns between driving and riding in the belly of the shopping cart, hollering and laughing as they gained some impressive speed.

It came to be Bokuto’s time to drive, and he bounced from one foot to the other as Kuroo climbed into the cart. It was actually pretty funny to see, what with Kuroo’s knees resting over the front wall and his shins and feet dangling over the edge, so Bokuto had to let Kuroo know that he basically looked like an idiot. Kuroo gave him the middle finger and that was all the affirmation Bokuto needed before he took off in a sprint down the road, hopping onto the bottom rails and they went over the curve of the street. The wind blew past them as they gained more and more speed, both of them leaning down to be as streamline as possible. Bokuto steered the cart gently to avoid running into anything, though there was a pothole he didn’t see and well…. You can guess what happened next. It ended up with the shopping cart being crashed against a tree ( and now not usable in any capacity ), Kuroo stuck in a bush, and Bokuto… Actually Bokuto was fine.

So with that in mind he runs up to his fellow captain, eyes wide with worry as he helps him out of the bush. “Oh my god, are you okay Kuroo?! I swear I didn’t see that pothole! Do you need to go to the hosp-” His worried rambling gets cut off by an infamous Kuroo Laugh ™ and a relieved sigh flutters from Bokuto’s lips before he joins in the obnoxious laughter.

The trip back to Kuroo’s house was fairly quick, and Bokuto was grateful that Kuroo’s dad wasn’t home. Not that his dad was mean or anything, far from it, but he didn’t want to deal with the questions of why Kuroo’s arms and legs were so scraped up and bleeding. Bokuto slumped against the kitchen counter as Kuroo went to clean himself up, and he absently scrolled through his phone. The taller of the two walked out a few minutes later, colorful band aids stuck to his shins, knees, forearms, elbows, and strangely, a few scattered across his ( now bare ) torso. Bokuto spends the better part of a few seconds just staring at him before snapping a picture, a boisterous laugh flying out soon after.

“Bro did you use a full box of bandaids? Are those hello kitty bandaids? What are you, 8?”

“Oh shut up, you can’t act like you don’t have cute little owl bandaids!”

Kuroo sits down in the living room with a lighthearted huff as Bokuto snickered and sent the picture to the group chat he shared with his other 3rd years.

hooters 🦉:  _ [ picture_attached ]  _ lmao look at kuroo

hooters 🦉: the dork’s got hello kitty bandaids on lmaooo

ko oh no: ??????? do i even want to know why you took a picture of him while he’s covered in bandaids???

hips don’t lie: seems p gay to me

cool me: were you really focusing on the bandaids? be honest

Bokuto’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, wondering what they were talking about. Yes he was focusing on the bandaids at first, but he couldn’t lie and say that Kuroo was hard on the eyes. Far from it, actually. Despite Kuroo’s own complaints about his hair, Bokuto liked the crazy look to it and marveled in it’s softness on the off chance he got to touch it. And his body was also admirable, and while he wasn’t as muscular as Bokuto was, Bokuto had to admit his gaze did tend to linger on Kuroo’s back muscles. And his biceps. And his abs. And his amazingly long legs and thighs.

silent but deadly: he hasn’t responded in 5 minutes

ko oh no: he’s having a revelation

hooters 🦉: okay so he has a nice bod, so what

ko oh no: there it is

hips don’t lie: ok that REALLY gay

hooters 🦉: what??? no?? i don’t have feelings for him???

cool me: okay but you totally give him heart eyes all the time??

silent but deadly: you did spend a worrying amount of the training camp just staring at him and hanging out with him

ko oh no: and you hang out with him A Lot

hooters 🦉: so? I hang out with kaashi all the time too

hips don’t lie: but you also don’t give him mega heart eyes either

A frown tugs Bokuto’s lips down, not liking where this was going. Not because he had feelings for Kuroo, but… Did he? Did Kuroo even feel the same? As if they could read his thoughts, he saw another string of texts directed at him.

silent but deadly: if you’re wondering if the feeling is mutual, it is

  
  
cool me: the cat looks at you like you put the damn sun in the sky

hips don’t lie: like you ARE the sun in the sky

ko oh no: that, and I also overheard him swooning over your muscles to kenma at the training camp too

Bokuto’s eyes widen at this revelation, and he types a quick ‘brb’ to the chat before walking over to Kuroo. Sitting down next to Kuroo, he waited until the other was looking at him before he began to talk. He went to open his mouth but… what would he say? Hey so I found out you like me in a boyfriend way and I like you in a boyfriend way so let’s be boyfriends? No, that would change everything about their friendship, maybe even ruin it. And as much as he found himself wanting to kiss him, he didn’t want to shatter their relationship over something so spontaneous.

“Bo, I’ve never seen you spend that much time thinking about something before. You okay?”

Bokuto takes a long breath, exhaling deeply before looking at him. He’s always prided himself on being honest and straightforward in his words, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Besides, if he stayed silent, his newly discovered would just fester and come to a boil eventually.

“Okay so I kinda just found out that I like you in a boyfriend way. And apparently I’ve been giving you heart eyes since the training camp and probably even longer than that, and I also just thought that I wouldn’t mind kissing you and that’s strange because I love all my friends but I don’t want to kiss them, I want to kiss  _ you _ and I jus-”

Bokuto’s interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his, and it’s safe to say that every thought he was thinking, had thought, and would think totally vanished from his brain. He didn’t mind in the slightest though, and his hands fell to Kuroo’s knees to absently rub them and play with the bandaids on them. His eyes flutter shut as he kisses him back gently, being rewarded by an appreciative hum by Kuroo. Kuroo extends his legs out from their folded position, letting them stretch on either side of Bokuto and essentially making him sit in the ace’s lap. Curling his hands around Bokuto’s neck and deepening the kiss, they stayed like that for quite a while, though it never got to anything more than lazy makeouts. And also Bokuto was now shirtless too, so, that was something.

hooters 🦉: okay so!!! me and kuroo are bfs now!!!

hips don’t lie: so you had a pleasant talk with him for an hour?

hooters 🦉: oh no, we were making out for most of the time <3

cool me: icb you said that so casually

ko oh no: I. do you not know how to do anything normally?!?!?

silent but deadly: I think we all know the answer to that

**Author's Note:**

> woo hoo bokuroo week!!! I kind of found out about it last minute so I apologize if this is rushed or seems off! this is my first time participating in a ship week thing so hopefully I can keep up with it! Hope everyone's doing well in these trying times <3


End file.
